


Scary Clowns

by MayMilk



Series: The dorkiest couple on the universe [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Clowns, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, Zim is Bad at Feelings (Invader Zim), dib tries to be a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMilk/pseuds/MayMilk
Summary: “So, let me see if a got this straight” Dib murmured, pausing for doing a long tired yawn “You came here, two in the fucking morning because you’re scared from a clown from a movie?”Which Zim wakes Dib because he thought he saw a clown.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: The dorkiest couple on the universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583371
Comments: 15
Kudos: 135





	Scary Clowns

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick fic I wrote today cuz I was inspired.  
>  You know the little part on "The L word" where Dib says he won't share scary stories with Zim cuz he can' handle it? So, this is basically it

Dib was asleep when he felt a hot breeze of hair brushing against his face. He ignored it at first until he noticed a strange weight laying on his torso. Opening lazily his eyes, half-asleep half-awake he found two big magenta eyes right in front of him, staring at him with an intense gaze.

His first instinct was to scream, being quickly muffled by a gloved claw being shoved into his mouth.

“Shhh, you’re going to wake the scary Dib-sister” Zim hissed in a low voice. Dib shook his head and shoved Zim’s hand away, fastly sitting up and staring at the alien that was now sitting on his lap.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Dib said in a low voice as he reached for his glasses on the bedside “It’s like…” He stopped to look at the alarm on the bedside “Two in the morning” He said in a tired and frustrated tone.

“I am watching you sleep” Zim explained simply. Dib blinked at him.

“Yeah, but, WHY are you even here? And how did you even get in?”

“I broke the window!” Zim said making Dib grunt. It was like, the fourth time in the month Zim broke into his bedroom. “ And besides, Zim just wanted to check with the Dib-thing is okay” Zim said, nodding at himself like he was trying to convince himself of that. 

“Uh, why wouldn’t I be?” Dib asked, lifting an eyebrow at his boyfriend suspiciously. 

“Nothing important” Zim waved his hand dismissively “Nothing that the Dib-human should worry about”

“Coming from you I  _ totally _ should worry about it” Dib grunted doing a tired long sigh “So, what happened?”

“Well…” Zim looked away, his antennas dropping flat on his skull “I think I  _ maybe _ saw a clown”

“A clown?” Dib asked suspiciously, lifting an eyebrow.

“A  _ scary _ clown!” Zim corrected “It was outside my base” He said exasperated.

“And so what? It’s just a clown’

“YEAH, its EVIL!” Zim said raising his voice.

“Hey, be quiet” Dib murmured “If Gaz wakes up she’s gonna kill us!” He hissed on a low voice. Zim gulped. No matter how reckless he could be, he knew irritating Gaz wasn’t a good idea “Anyway, what’s the matter with the clown?” He asked, expecting a proper answer, but he only had a strange silence for a couple of seconds before Zim finally spoke.

“The movie” He murmured.

“Huh?” Dib stared at him in confusion.

“The stupid earthen movie the Dib-beast showed Zim” The irken hissed looking away “The clown was… A dangerous threat” 

“Yeah? And how does it relate to the clown you  _ think _ you saw?” Dib retorted.

“What if the clown was like the one in the movie?” Zim grumbled.

“So, let me see if a got this straight” Dib murmured, pausing for doing a long tired yawn.  _ God, _ he really wanted to go back to sleep now “You came here, two in the fucking morning because you’re scared from a clown from a  _ movie? _ ” He said squinting at his boyfriend.

“I am Zim! And Zim is not afraid of clowns!”Hissed Zim, offended by the accusation. Dib gave him a skeptical look “I, uh, just came here because… I wanted to make sure the Dib-stink was safe?” He said, sounding more like a question than an affirmation.

“Zim…” Dib murmured tiredly “We have skool in a couple of hours, you know?” He said laying with his back on the bed again “And? You already faced things more torrifying than clowns, I mean,  _ you _ are more terrifying than clowns.”

“Zim accepts the compliment” The irken said proudly, and Dib wanted to argue that it wasn’t supposed to be a compliment, but he decides not to bother by that “And Zim is not afraid of clowns!”

“Yeah, sure, whatever” Dib murmured tiredly. He did a mental note to never show horror movies to his boyfriend again as he placed his glasses back at the bedside.

“I only came here to make sure YOU aren’t scared of clowns!” Zim insisted, placing his hands on the human’s chest and staring at him in the eyes. Dib only hummed, don’t bother to give a proper answer as he closed his eyes lazily.

“Sure…” He murmured, driving himself back to sleep again. Unefortually, there was an alien on top of him, who shook his shoulds as he noticed the human resting again.

“Stay awake with Zim!” The alien demanded, making Dib grunt in frustration.

“C’mon man, I just need some sleep, okay?” Dib said as he turned to his side.

“But what if there is a clown inside your room and the Dib-beast is not awake?” Zim asked exasperated.

“Then you kill it for me, okay?” Dib said, trying  _ again _ to go back to sleep. Even if he wasn’t looking, he could that Zim was hesitant and uncertain. It was silent for a moment, so the teen thought that maybe he could finally rest again, only to be poked on his cheek by a gloved claw waking him up again.

“I ordered you to stay awake” Zim pouted like a spoiled brat, and Dib did a loud and dragged frustrated moan as he turned his head to look at the alien again.

“Look, I don't mind if you stay the night” Dib murmured, and it wasn’t an odd occurrence. There as a lot of times they spent the night on each other houses “But please, I have to sleep”

Zim stared at him in silence, with an uncertain look on his magenta eyes. Dib sighed as he held the alien on his arms and pulled him to lay on the bed with him. Zim did a little squad with the sudden motion, feeling his face growing hot as his boyfriend snuggled him close.

“There, there...” Dib said softly, placing a little peck on the place where Zim lacked a nose before holding him closer, so the alien’s face was placed on his chest “I’ll protect you from evil clowns”

“Zim doesn’t need protection from clowns!” He complained but didn’t pushed away from the hug, instead, he drew himself closer snuggling against his favorite human.

“Sure…” Dib murmured, closing his eyes, and, feeling gloved claws softly caressing his hair, he finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it <3 <3 <3


End file.
